


Bond Between Them

by hawkseye9



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, My First Smut, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkseye9/pseuds/hawkseye9
Summary: “Heh, I guess somehow without me knowing, it just feels so natural now, to have Kagome by my side.”Why don't we get to see how Inuyasha asks Kagome to marry him? I feel robbed. Also first time writing smut, I'm embarrassed don't look at me.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 29





	Bond Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-universe, and definitely not AMAZING, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you have fun reading it. Welcome to the fandom to all the new people getting into Yashahime, I hope you love it as much as I've loved Inuyasha for the last 10 years! :,) No BETA, so if you notice any mistakes, let me know. Even after reading over it a billion times, I'm sure something escaped me. And of course, I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor the characters. This is a work of fiction! All Characters and Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

With a loud groan, Kagome stretched towards the morning light. While she loved sleeping under the stars, she found it hard to sleep in when the sun shines so brightly in the early morning. The curtains are a little different in Feudal Japan, and she laughed at the thought. 

This wasn’t a problem for Inuyasha, as she glanced over to the softly snoring man by her side. He looks so much more peaceful now that their battles have ended. Smiling, she leaned in to carefully place a quick kiss onto his nose, hoping not to wake him. Inuyasha was not a heavy sleeper by any means, but he scrunched his nose, and quickly rolled over to continue his slumber. Kagome stifled a small laugh, and decided to start her morning by walking to the village. 

The walk wasn’t very long, and Kagome gazed at the fields thoughtfully. It had only been about a week since the battle. She hadn’t fully processed that they had destroyed the Shikon Jewel, or that she had decided to stay in the Feudal Era permanently. Her mother had been adamantly supportive, her grandfather, reluctantly supportive, and her brother was probably the one who put up the most of a fight. In the end, she gave a tearful goodbye, and smuggled as much ninja food and medical supplies as she could before returning one last time. 

The sunrise casted a warm glow over the fields, and then she dared to think about Inuyasha. They settled into each other almost immediately, without even a second thought or question. Everything that had built up right up until his lips pressed into hers, all came pouring out in an instant. He falls asleep pressed to Kagome, protective as ever. But they hadn’t really…talked about it, and she was wondering if she should even bother breeching the subject. Talking about feelings wasn't exactly Inuyasha's specialty. Maybe it would be okay to just go with the flow? 

Lost in thought, she had already reached the village. She spotted Kaede tending to some herbs in her garden, of course she was awake. Kagome often wondered if she even got any rest, taking care of so many. 

“Good morning, Lady Kaede!” Kagome excitedly greeted her. 

“Lady Kagome, my you’re up early. Good morning! Ye will turn into me in no time!” She laughed heartily, and Kagome joined her in the garden. 

“Is that…Sen-kyu?” Kagome pointed at the root in Kaede’s hand, a lumpy, dark brown and white root that looked vaguely familiar from her lessons in becoming a priestess. Kaede smiled with pride and nodded, “Aye, do ye remember what we use it for?” She quizzed, and Kagome smiled back. “If I remember correctly, it’s for aches and pains, it soothes, and can be combined with other roots to be more effective!” Kaede’s smile widened as she nodded again, “Ye are getting along quickly, my dear girl. What brings ye to the village?” 

“I woke before Inuyasha, so I figured I would make sure everything is okay here, and maybe find something fresh for breakfast.” Kaede simply laughed, “Lady Kagome, don’t go spoiling him now. If ye wants to take a break, ye send him to me, I’ll make him do all the work.” She winked, and gestured her hand towards her hut. “Please, help yourself to some of my food, I always have plenty. Unfortunately, the villagers have spoiled me.” She said as she shook her head, but she couldn’t hide her small smirk. Kagome bowed in thanks, “I’ll be back later for some training, Lady Kaede.” And she was seen off with a bow and a gentle wave. 

Inside the hut, Kagome did in fact see that the villagers had dropped off way more than Kaede could ever finish. She wasn’t surprised, Kaede had been taking care of every single member of this village for well over 50 years, and her sister Kikyo before her. She hesitated at the name Kikyo popping into her head, her hand hovering over the various meats and vegetables. “Lady Kikyo.” She mumbled, the honorific now more meaningful to her. The hesitation was not soaked in jealousy or bitterness anymore, but fondness. If it wasn’t for Kikyo, Kohaku wouldn’t be here. If it wasn’t for Kikyo, Kagome wouldn’t be here, either. She gave a quick, silent prayer, thanking her.

After gathering enough for breakfast for herself and Inuyasha, Kagome left the hut, granting Kaede a bow and a thankful wave. The sun was much higher in the sky now, and the glistening dew on the grass was beginning to dry. It was incredibly warm, but not uncomfortably so, in fact it was quite pleasant, considering the nights have begun to become a little chillier. She wondered what she should make for breakfast, considering this wasn’t the modern times. There wasn’t exactly your typical bacon here, and definitely not any pancake mix. She laughed to herself, and decided some kind of omelet with rice should be easy, she had grabbed a few eggs in her stash. 

Kagome was greeted by a sight she was sure she could never get tired of, Inuyasha stretching his arms towards the sky in front of their hut. Their hut. She was certain she would never get used to that, referring to things as theirs, instead of his or hers. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. How could one get used to time traveling, half-demons, FULL demons, and getting to spend the rest of your life with the man you love most? She sighed happily, and quickened her pace, trying not to make it look like she was running. 

“About time you woke up!” She called teasingly, and Inuyasha gave her his best smirk. “About time YOU got back!” he challenged, and she couldn’t help herself. As she neared him, she placed her groceries carefully onto the grass, and closed the space between them hurriedly, almost launching herself into his arms. He was ready, taking her into his chest, wrapping his arms underneath hers and pulling her in closely. He laughed, nuzzling his face into her hair. “Stupid.” He mumbled, before setting her back down. Kagome smiled up at him breathlessly. “You’re stupid.” She said finally, giving a moment to gaze at him a little longer. She spun on her heels and collected the generous goods, ready to get cooking. 

“Whatcha making us?” Inuyasha asked eagerly, and Kagome wondered if Kaede was right, he was starting to get spoiled. She didn’t mind secretly, but she would never live it down if she said it out loud.  
“Omelet and rice, don’t you go getting greedy now. Go wash up!” She made sure to stomp her foot down, and entered the hut. She could hear him huff, and could practically feel him roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah!” He called back, and she heard his soft footsteps pander off in the grass. 

She began preparing the eggs and boiling some water over the still-lit fire. Their hut was actually pretty sizable, large enough for the two of them, wares, food storage, a large futon, and some sitting room. The hearth was directly in the center, warming the whole space when needed, as well as cooking. She’d gotten pretty used to cooking over a fire, after all these years.  
She heard a rustle behind her, and turned to greet her beloved. Inuyasha sat crisscrossed next to her, sniffing curiously.  
“I’m almost done, nosey.” She stuck her tongue out at him, and he pinched her arm playfully. “I’m just watching ya, Kagome, don’t get naggy.” He couldn’t hide his stupid smile, and she loved it. She carefully spooned the breakfast onto some plates, and Inuyasha didn’t hesitate to snatch it excitedly, shoveling food into his mouth before she could even take a bite. 

“Give it a break, would you! You’re going to choke one day and I ain’t saving you!” Kagome couldn’t help but stifle a laugh, anyways. She couldn’t believe the dolt, but she was glad her cooking sufficed.  
When they finished, Kagome put out the fire for the day, and collected the dishes. She decided to act on her early morning pondering, and turned towards Inuyasha seriously. 

“Say, Inuyasha?” she questioned carefully, and he looked up at her, matching her serious air. “Yeah? What’s up, Kagome?” 

She took a deep breath, and decided where to start. “Its been a week since, well, you know…” she gestured her hands vaguely, and he nodded. “Yeah, it feels like yesterday we destroyed the jewel, huh?” and she nodded slowly. “Not only that,” she mumbled, unsure of how to go about this, “but you and I…” another vague hand gesture, she was blushing hard now. Inuyasha scrunched his face, clearly not getting what she meant. Ugh, can he make this any harder for her. 

“We kissed, stupid! We’ve been sleeping next to each other every night, we’re pretty much together at this point, we gotta talk about it!” She rushed out finally. Inuyasha’s eyes widened, before a slow smile crept onto his face. 

“Uh, duh. I thought you already knew that.” He said with pure certainty, and she wanted to smack him. 

“How was I supposed to know?” her voice rose as she furrowed her brows.

“Oh I’M sorry, I must have forgotten to ask for your hand in marriage, what do I look like, Miroku? You said you’d spend the rest of your life with me, I thought that settled it!” 

It was Kagome’s turn to widen her eyes. He was right, as much as she hated to admit it. How could she forget? She realized she was overthinking this, and suddenly felt apologetic. 

“Inuyasha…” she gazed at him, and he sighed, not in annoyance, but in understanding. 

“Kagome, you know I- you know I care about you, and you know I- I love you. But I know they do things differently in your era.” 

Kagome nodded, still unsure how she should say sorry. He was doing his best, she knows that.

He continued, “I’ll take your hand in an instant, Kagome, what do you say?” he crossed his arms contently, beaming at his proposal. 

Kagome didn’t realize her mouth was gaping, or that her eyes were misting. “Are you serious?” she managed after a painfully long pause. 

“Of course I’m serious, what do I look like, a comed-?”

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was on his back, legs half crossed still, with Kagome ramming into him. Of course she was crying, her arms tightening around Inuyasha’s neck. 

“I take that as a yes.” He chuckled, closing his arms around her. He wouldn’t admit to the tears brimming his eyes as he held her, but he realized that maybe she was a little right. He needed to do this. 

“My hand.” Kagome thought warmly. This was better than any modern day proposal. No ring, no crowd, no flashy proposal. A promise with the one you love, to spend the rest of your lives taking care of one another. She pulled back to look at him, and smiled when she saw his misty eyes. 

“I’ll spend the rest of my life with you, always.” She kissed him eagerly shifting her arms from his neck to his face. The kiss was longer than usual, hungry and messy. She wondered if he had ever been kissed like this, and knew she was the first to give him such desire.  
They pulled apart breathlessly, panting and smiling like two silly teenagers. She felt warmth pool in her stomach, and swallowed slowly. She tore herself away from him, and heard him groan in protest. 

“I have to tell Sango and the others, I’m sure they’ll be elated!” She brushed off his protests, feeling herself giddy with excitement, and maybe a little…nervous? This was her first….

Her thoughts trailed off, and she hurried out the door, giving Inuyasha a quick peck before dashing away. She couldn’t stay any longer, or she wouldn’t know what would happen. Maybe she wasn’t ready. Maybe the nerves were stopping her. She sighed to herself, straightening her hair and putting on an excited grin.  
She wished Shippo was here, but his Fox Demon training keeps him away for so long sometimes, She couldn’t wait for his return, she knew he would tease Inuyasha the most.

She walked as fast as she could to Sango and Miroku’s, sure they were awake by now. Their three kids hardly let those two rest. She loved those children dearly, and they loved Kagome. They’ll need a bigger hut soon, the way they keep at it. Kagome laughed, and spotted their hut in the distance. Outside, Sango was already preparing for their morning, her son Hisui strapped to her back. 

“Sango!” Kagome called, and Sango turned to give a big wave, and a welcoming smile.

“Kagome! What brings you here so early?” She called back, Hisui unbothered by the yells. 

Kagome neared her best friend, putting her hands to her face, trying to conceal her excitement. Sango paused, looking at her more curiously now. “What? What is it?” she pressed, and Kagome giggled.  
“Inuyasha asked for my hand!” she practically shouted. Sango gasped loudly, dropping the water bucket she had in her hands and threw her arms around Kagome, careful of the infant on her back. 

“Kagome! I can’t believe that idiot finally did it! It’s about time!” giving Kagome another laugh. 

All the shouts and giggles of excitement caused three more people to pool out of the hut. Miroku and the twins ran outside, wondering what the commotion was about. 

“Sango! Kagome? Are you alright?” The twins were tugging at their fathers robes, and their faces lit up at Kagomes name. 

“Kagome! Kagome!” they chanted in unison, suddenly forgetting the commotion. 

Sango turned to her husband, smiling, “Inuyasha finally did it, he asked Kagome to marry him.” Miroku’s face burst into a large grin. “About time, congratulations, Lady Kagome.” He bowed his head and pressed his palms together as a blessing. The girls were tugging on Kagome’s sleeves now, and she knelt to give them hugs, pulling away from Sango. 

“You girls get bigger and bigger every day.” She ruffled their hair, before standing back up to her companions. They continued holding her sleeves, and she didn’t mind one bit. 

Miroku was the first to speak again, unfortunately following his blessing with another pressing question. “Will you bear his children now too, finally?” he asked as-a-matter-of-factly. Then came a loud SMACK. Sango’s hand whipped across his cheek. How nostalgic. 

“Seriously, you pervert.” Sango rolled her eyes and turned back to Kagome. “Ignore him, you already know how he is.” Kagome just laughed, and the twins joined her, finding amusement in their father’s pain. Miroku rubbed his cheek and huffed, “I was merely inquiring what we were all thinking.” Sango shooed him away, and he congratulated her one more time before wandering back into their hut. 

“Girls, go with your father, I wish to speak with Kagome.” Sango pointed to the door, and they awwwwwed all the way inside in defeat.

Kagome smiled fondly, and looked back to the demon slayer in front of her. “Why all the privacy?” she questioned, and Sango started walking. “I wanted to ask about…more private things, girl stuff, you know?” Kagome blushed, and quickly followed her. 

“Kagome, we’ve been friends for a long while. I would even go as far to say you’re like a sister to me.” She turned to smile encouragingly at Kagome, who nodded in agreement. “So I feel I can be honest and open with you, and you with me.” Another reassuring nod. 

“I’ll get straight to the point then. Have you been bedded by a man before?” she asked, and Kagome froze. 

“I- WHAT?” Kagome practically choked on her words and Sango offered an apologetic chuckle. 

“Oh, come ON Kagome, have you even KISSED someone before Inuyasha?” 

Kagome kept her eyes firmly toward the ground at first, and drew little circles with her shoe into the dirt path. So maybe Inuyasha was her first, so what? 

“Inuyasha is my first…well, everything I guess.” She admitted in defeat, and Sango patted her arm.

“That’s not a bad thing, silly. Miroku was the first to bed me, and I him, shockingly.” She chuckled again, and continued, “But, my first kiss was another guy from my demon slayer village. Don’t tell Miroku.” She raised her pointer finger to her lips, making Kagome laugh a little. 

“Sango, be honest…does it…you know….does it hurt?” Kagome wasn’t stupid. She knows how sex works, I mean, she’s probably seen more in sex-ed than most people in the Feudal Era had ever experienced. Plus, she’s seen movie scenes. But what does it feel like? She felt like she might have been more scared than she’d been fighting demons.

Sango smiled at Kagome, and shook her head. “It was a little uncomfortable at first, but if you’re ready, it gets much better.” She nodded to herself, barely concealing her smile. “MUCH.” She emphasized, and relief began to wash over Kagome. 

Kagome gave her a thankful hand squeeze. “No wonder you can’t stop having kids.” Winking as she joked. Sango playfully smacked her shoulder, and all felt more comfortable. Sango shooed Kagome this time, “Now go on, I know you have training to do. And make sure you have an EVENTFUL night!” She teased, and Kagome couldn’t help but laughing more. What would she do without Sango? 

She hurried to Kaede’s again, ready for a long day of training, and eager to get home. 

-

The hours seemed to tick by slower than usual, but training had been successful. Kaede had been ecstatic at Inuyasha’s proposal, and gave her blessing. She also let Kagome know that she would be the one holding their ceremony, and she made a note to ask how it would go in this era. Weddings couldn’t possibly be the same as the ones in the modern era, that’s for sure. 

The sun was slowly setting to the East of the village, and the sky was beginning to turn into purple hues, dotted with light pinks and oranges. Sango had calmed her nerves some, but she found herself walking slower than usual. She was still nervous. She knew what would happen tonight, and her nerves were practically electric. 

The thought of being with Inuyasha so intimately, her thoughts were everywhere in anticipation. She felt like a rubber band ready to snap. 

Before she knew it, she’d reached the hut. She glanced up and noticed Inuyuasha was sitting on the roof, grinning when he noticed her. 

“Took ya long enough.” He hopped off the roof in a blink of an eye, and greedily wrapped his arms around her. “You left me hanging there, Kagome.” Before she could protest, his lips found hers, just as hungry as before. 

Kagome knew Inuyasha was going on pure instinct, while she was pure logic. While she knew the basics, he acted on what his body was telling him. He could hardly pull away from her to give one simple command: “Inside.” She nodded, breathless again, and practically threw herself onto the futon. She wanted him, no, she needed him. 

He was on top of her in an instant, lowering himself carefully to meet her. They started where they left off, a messy and feverish kiss. Inuyasha began to run his hands over the sensitive spots on her body, her chest, her stomach, her warmth. Every hitched breath, Inuyasha made sure to make note of what drove her mad. He could use this to his advantage. 

Like Kagome, Inuyasha wasn’t stupid. Throughout their many travels, and of course, many late night lecherous conversations of the many men they encountered, he knew how sex worked. Mating? He hardly wanted to call it that. This was more than that. This was the most trust he had ever felt in a person, more love. He was giving himself completely to Kagome, and her to him. 

Kagome began pulling at the tie of his robe, desperate for his skin to press hers. He freed his top robe, exposing his bare chest. She’d seen it a thousand times, but she still looked in awe at how gorgeous he looked. She brushed her fingers delicately across his chest, down to his stomach, chiseled and pale. How does someone look so strong, and yet feel so soft? 

Inuyasha caught his breath as her hands trailed down, the blood beginning to pool below his navel. How dare she tease him like that. He took her hands by the wrist and pushed them back up, all the way above her head, so he could mimic her. He might as well tease her, too. It was only fair. She kept her arms above her head for only a second, before she found them grasping his hair. He moved slowly, deliberately, until he reached her thighs. 

He looked up to see her expression, and almost lost it. She was flushed, breathless and wanting. He wanted to see more of her, he wanted to be the only one who could make her look like that.  
He pulled her hakama trousers down, revealing her underwear. She turned bright red as he stared a bit too long, until finally deciding he wanted to taste her. He pulled her underwear down slightly, before tearing them off as a whole, so they wouldn’t get in the way. He heard Kagome gasp, and he smirked to himself. He was going to drive her mad before he took her completely, although she was making him go insane, too, the way she panted and blushed. 

He used his tongue to toy with her warmth, slowly figuring out which area was the most sensitive, listening to her moans. Her hands tightened in his hair when he reached a certain spot, and he put all of his focus on there. Her legs began to shake, and pressed tightly around his head, and he knew he couldn’t stop until she lost it all. Finally she choked out a loud yell, followed by her legs loosening and her hands dropping to her side in defeat. 

Kagome had never felt something like this. Sure, she’d given her self a little, she was a teenage girl, after all. But this? She couldn’t believe there could be anything better than this, and they hadn’t even gotten to the main event.  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards her for another hungry kiss, and began to undo her top robe. She exposed her chest, and it was Inuyasha’s turn to hesitate, taking in how she looked, almost fully unclothed. She unclasped her bra, and he gaped at her beauty. He couldn’t keep his hands off her for more than a second, carefully rubbing her breasts with his clawed hands, sending chills up her spine. She needed to feel him, need more, and more, until she couldn’t take it. 

He knew it, too. And he carefully pulled down his own trousers. Kagome has also seen Inuyasha naked on a few occasions, but she couldn’t help but peek. He was a little more endowed than what she’d known of the men in her modern era. Brief panic flashed through her mind, maybe it would hurt more than Sango had said. 

But in that moment she knew it would be okay, that he would never let her be in pain. He must have sensed her nerves, as he pulled away briefly, “Are you okay, Kagome? Should I stop?”  
She shook her head and smiled. “I’m fine, Inuyasha. Just...a little nervous.” He nodded, leaning in to place a quick kiss on her cheek, before whispering in her ear, “I promise, I’ll take care of you, Kagome.” Sending more shivers up her spine. She pulled him in, more eager than ever now. 

This time, he kissed her almost too slowly, absolutely putting her on the edge. He placed his tip at her entrance, and slowly pressed in, testing her. She squeezed her eyes shut, but wrapped her legs around him in encouragement. Oh. All of her nerves and fears drained away in an instant, and were replaced with desire. Maybe a little discomfort, a little getting used to, but with every careful thrust, she found her self wanting him to go faster. 

Her soft moans let him know she wasn’t in pain, and he quickened his pace. She felt incredible, she was all his. He was all hers. Her legs tightened around him, and he couldn’t stop himself from releasing a moan of his own, pure ecstasy clouding his mind.  
He was close, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He caught Kagome’s lips with his, and she began to shake again, moaning into his mouth. He wasn’t going to make it. Finally, she called out his name, and he knew she had made it. He burrowed his face into her neck, and her nails dug into his back as he finished right after her.

With the last few thrusts, he collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily, hearts pounding. He heard her give a happy sigh, before running her hands lazily up and down his back, nursing her scratches. They’d heal in no time, meaning she would have to make more, he thought deviously. 

He pulled out of her carefully, and she simply rolled into his arms as he laid back onto the futon. She noticed a smile tugging at his lips, and she laughed quietly. “You didn’t have to tease me like that, it’s unfair.” She pouted, and Inuyasha smirked. “Yeah? Ya weren’t complaining at the time.” How could she stand him? 

“I’ll have to do some of my own teasing next time.” That was definitely a threat. He doesn’t know what she was capable of, with her knowledge. He didn’t seem threated, though, just more excited. Cue eye roll. 

Inuyasha wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer, nuzzling his face into her hair. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this moment, to deserve more moments like this now, but he’s thankful she’ll always be by his side.


End file.
